


Another Meeting

by Paranoid_Mist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, French Kissing, I spent too long procrastinating this, I'm Bad At Titles, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Shameful smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Mist/pseuds/Paranoid_Mist
Summary: Brendan and Zinnia spend some quality time together.





	Another Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this was posted on pastebin in like, what, 2017? a combination of life getting in my way, procrastination and overwhelming embarrassment led to this enormous delay.

After destroying the meteor and capturing Deoxys, Brendan started a small friendship with Zinnia, they didn’t talk much at first, the occasional meeting and Pokemon battle were good enough for them. However, as time passed they grew closer together, they met up more often, shared embarrassing stories to the other, passing time with their Pokemon together. One would even think they'd be dating (and essentially, they were).

 

After a while, it had become routine for them to regularly hang out at Brendan's secret base, located at the Secret Shore. It wasn't difficult for any of them to reach it, Zinnia had her Salamence while Brendan could call upon Rayquaza or Latios at any time.

 

Today, They both agreed to meet one another around 2:30pm. Brendan checked his watch again, the time was 2:50pm.

 

 _"What’s taking her so long?"_ He wondered; usually she was always on time.

 

The boy was ripped from his thoughts by the loud crash of thunder. Brendan opened the entrance to see an absolute downpour outside. "Well, that explains why she hasn't shown up yet," He thought to himself as he closed the door, the rain still clearly audible.

 

While he COULD simply send out Groudon with the Red Orb to stop it, he believed everyone would prefer a torrent of rain over the hellish heat of Primal Groudon's Desolate Land. The drought had already been traumatic enough, having to suffer it again for even less than ten seconds was still out of the question.  
  
Minutes passed until hurried knocks pounded against the secret base' door, Brendan and opened it to reveal a completely drenched Zinnia, who quickly bolted inside to escape the torrent, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry for being late!" She apologized while wrinkling her cape, "Weather was awful, my Salamence almost got struck twice, had to take a longer route to make it here safely."  
  
Brendan shrugged and waved his hand, "Its fine, don’t worry about it." he said as he passed her a towel.

 

Zinnia smiled, "Thanks for that, I owe you one," she said as she used the towel to dry her hair. “If I knew the weather would be this bad, I’d have worn a raincoat...” she shivered, her teeth clacking from the cold.

  
  
In hindsight, she’d need much more than a towel to dry up faster, the poor girl was soaked from head to toe. Brendan grabbed a Poke Ball and released the Pokemon it contained, a Torkoal.

  
  
The Coal Pokemon looked up at Brendan for orders, "Hey, you mind helping Zinnia drying up a bit?" the trainer asked. Torkoal nodded, slowly approached Zinnia and laid down. In moments the Secret Base's temperature rose slightly with the Torkoal acting as a makeshift furnace. The Draconid remained huddled near it, craving the heat. Only after she was completely dried up did Brendan return the now sleeping Torkoal to his Poke Ball.

  
  
"So," he began, "I have a few movies we can watch, what do you think?"

  
  
Zinnia thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Sure, your base, your pick."

  
  
Brendan grinned, "Then I think it's time I show you my favorite movie!"  


* * *

 

A small diving group was exploring the sunken remains of the S. S. Takuo, a cruise ship which mysteriously vanished one day. Judging from the various 'scars' the ship possessed, it seemed like it had wandered into the territory of a Jellicent or worse, angered a school of Wishiwashi.

  
The divers were currently located in the engine room, the decrepit machines covered in rust and algae. An observant one noticed a trail of footprints on the ground, one could tell they weren't that of a Pokémon. Curious, he ignored his group and followed the trail further into the ship's maze-like layout.

  
  
Eventually the trail came to a sudden halt, puzzled, the man turned around to return to his group, only to realize that he had lost them. A loud sound echoed throughout the halls to his right, as if someone had dropped something particularly heavy. The diver spun around only to see nothing, only more empty rooms and hallways.

  
  
The diver shook his head and did his best to find a way back to his team… only to be interrupted when something fiercely gripped in neck. The unfortunate diver found himself face to face with what seemed to be an old, weathered down diving suit, except some kind of green blob was swiveling freely inside the face mask.

 

The diver's screams were cut short as the suit snapped his neck and threw his corpse aside. The entity then continued its patrol at a slow trudge, ready to remove any remaining intruders.

 

* * *

 

"You know Brendan, I never would've thought your favorite movie was Terror from the Deep," Zinnia said, adjusting her position from the cushion she sat on.

  
  
Brendan shrugged to himself, "Yeah, it was one of the first movies I watched, scared the hell out of me when I was younger but I still loved it."

  
  
While they both enjoyed the film, it showed obvious signs of age, at times the costumes and effects weren't too great, but the acting and soundtrack more than made up for it.

  
  
As time passed, Zinnia's hand met Brendan's, and during Brendan's favorite scene (the part where a heavily mutated Omastar appears) she had taken the opportunity to scoot closer until they were sitting side by side completely, elbows touching.

  
  
Zinnia started having feelings for Brendan a short while after they started routinely meeting one another. While she was mostly straight forward when talking, this was an entirely different matter in which she had little experience. Even then, the few times she hinted it, Brendan seemingly failed to understand her implications.

  
  
Maybe it was time she finally spit it out instead of hoping he’d figure it out on his own… after the movie ended.

 

* * *

 

The ending was surprising, the ship was actually larger on the inside, an almost endless fortress filled with hordes of mutated sea life. Even though it was ultimately destroyed, the after credits scene showed an ancient diving suit reemerging from the depths.

  
Brendan turned his head, "So, what did you think of it?" he asked.

  
  
Zinnia shrugged with a hum, "I'm not a big fan of horror movies, but this one was pretty good." Brendan smiled and turned away, “That’s good to know!”

  
  
*"Alright, it’s now or never."* She thought, biting her lip in anticipation.

  
  
"Uh… Brendan?" Zinnia mumbled, a bit nervous, "Can I tell you something..?"

  
  
Brendan gave her a confused, somewhat unsure look second, "Yeah, is something wrong?"

  
  
"No, everything's fine, it's just that… I…" She paused, closing her eye as she took a deep breath. With her nerves steeled, the girl shifted, getting up on her knees and resting her hands on Brendan shoulders as she gazed directly into his eyes.

 

"Brendan… I love you." Zinnia confessed, blushing. The embarrassment proved to be too much, and she looked elsewhere.

  
  
The trainer didn't react for a moment, his brain still processing the information. “Oh,” he said blankly, then his eyes widened, “*Oh.*” his face flushed red and he too sheepishly looked away.

 

Taking a moment to come back to his sense, Brendan gently nudged Zinnia’s shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. Both trainers looked longingly at the other.

  
  
"Zinnia… I love you too, I just… I didn’t know how to say it to you, couldn’t bring myself to spit it out." The boy confessed as he gently caressed Zinnia's face.

  
  
Their faces were only inches apart now, both closed their eyes as Zinnia leaned in and gently pulled him into a long, soft kiss.

  
  
Reluctantly, they parted for breath, "I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do this." Zinnia sighed. Brendan nodded, "Yeah, me too." he replied.

  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Brendan brought her closer for another one, slower and far more intimate than the previous. Zinnia’s hands moved to wrap behind his neck and pulled him in a tight embrace, while his trailed down to grasp her hips.

 

To Brandon's mild surprise, it was Zinnia who decided to take it further, she gently prodded his lips with her tongue. After a short moment of hesitation, he opened his mouth, tongue slipping inside and moving alongside his.

 

At the same time Brendan slipped his hands under Zinnia's shirt and caressed the bare skin underneath it. In response her right hand moved from his back, where it trailed down to his groin and palmed his clothed member. The boy involuntarily let out a soft moan, “Please...” he muttered. The draconid merely smiled and lightly pushed against his chest until he was leaning back, with his legs spread out.

 

Zinnia silently slid down until her head was level with Brendan's crotch, her hands deftly moved to loosen his pants and get them out of the way. Her hands hooked the hems of his underpants, she spared one final tentative glance up then dragged them down, revealing Brendan’s semi erect cock.

  
  
Zinnia remained quiet, watching as Brendan’s cock slowly hardened and twitched in anticipation. “You... You can stroke it, Zinnia.” Brendan mumbled, nervous but aroused nonetheless. “Right, of course.” She replied back, voice barely above a whisper. The Draconid held his member in between her thumb, index and middle finger and began with slow, experimental pumps, she looked up for approval and the boy answered with a nod alongside a pleased sigh. “More...” he drawled.

 

Zinnia answered by gently curling her hand around his now fully erect dick and resumed her work, her free hand moving to fondle his balls. Soon enough, a small amount of pre had begun to pool at the tip, Zinnia noticed and focused her strokes around the head of his cock, her hand quickly becoming drenched in the liquid as each pumps coaxed more and more out of him. Brendan hissed as he slowly threw his head back, “Ahh..”

 

As the Draconid’s massage followed, she often raised her head to see his face, the boy was definitely enjoying this, and as time went on, his composure began to break even more. His breaths became heavier and a small moan would escape his lips once in a short while. His hand snaked up to one of her owns and brought it away from his groin, intertwining his fingers with hers.

 

Zinnia took notice of the ample amount of pre soaking her hand, along with his cock, she brought it up to her head and lapped it up. She didn’t mind the taste, and quickly found herself cleaning her hand of the excess. Her gaze drifted upwards and Brendan was looking down upon her with greater arousal.

 

Zinnia narrowed her eyes and smiled slyly. “Oh, did you like seeing that?” She asked sultrily. Brendan nodded, “Zinnia, please...” he begged.

 

“Alright, as you wish,” Zinnia gave a quick giggle and lowered her head at face level with his cock. She could see it clearly, coated in a glistening layer of pre, twitching with arousal. Her previously confident behavior turned timid and uncertain. She looked up again, and Brendan gave her another nod. Zinnia took a breath and tentatively dragged her tongue across his length, collecting a straight line of pre from the base to the tip. Brendan sighed as his grip on her hand tightened. Zinnia dragged her tongue all across his shaft, lapping up all the pre she could find, arousal building up inside her.

 

Brendan suddenly sat up and lurched forward without warning, the unexpected movement caused his dick to press ever so slightly against her face. His hands found themselves resting against the side of her head and onto her hair. “More.” He moaned, his tone harsher.

 

The girl hummed, and brought her head down, pushing the tip past her lips and deeper into her mouth. Zinnia bobbed her head back and forth slowly, every time she would rear back, she’d bring her head back down just a little further, taking him in deeper bit by bit. Brendan’s hips would rock forward ever so slightly in response, her tongue delicately ran across the sides of his shaft, her cheeks hollowed.

 

“Fffuck...” Brendan moaned breathlessly, his grip on her hair tightened even further. And he began to push and pull her head back and forth slowly. The draconian’s head moved to his rhythm as Brendan‘s pace hastened. His cock hit the back of her throat and she violently pulled back, letting out a wet cough. Before he could do anything Zinnia shook her head and waved her hand, “I’m fine, wasn’t ready for it.” Brendan sighed in relief and resumed his work. He quickly found himself moving his hands at a rapid pace, fucking her throat without relent.

 

“Ah...I’m going to cum..." Brendan panted, Zinnia in turned simply moaned. His hips rocked frantically, and Brendan grunted as he finally reached his orgasm. The boy roughly pressed his hip against her face as he rode out his orgasm, blasting thick ropes of cum down Zinnia's throat. The Draconid gagged, but did her best to swallow it all up.

  
  
Brendan’s grip finally loosened, and Zinnia pulled back and gasped for air while the boy panted weakly, exhausted from his high.

 

Zinnia was about to stand up until Brendan raised his hand in a halt. “Wait,” he said as he pulled his pants back up. “Sit down, it’s only fair I return the favor.”

 

The girl smiled and obliged, leaning back after removing her sandals. Brendan momentarily fumbled with her shorts before managing to pull them down, a small stain was present on the fabric of her panties. Mirroring her previous act, Brendan hooked their hems and dragged them down as well.

 

Unsure as to what he should do, Brendan leaned forward and kissed her as he rubbed a finger against her opening. His hand moved up to simultaneously rub against her clit and the Draconid choked out a moan as she sank deeper into the kiss, hips grinding against his hand. Brendan pulled back for breath, and gently pressed a finger inside her, adding another as he leaned down for another kiss. Curling his digits as he thrusted them in and out. Zinnia’s breathing became heavier, he knew she was close. Brendan withdrew and lowered his head at face level with her groin.

 

Spreading her legs further, the boy leaned forward and dragged his tongue across her mound with a slow, meticulous lick, drawing out a noticeably louder moan from her. Zinnia subconsciously wrapped her legs ever so slightly around Brendan’s head as he continued in his efforts, pressing and twisting his tongue deep inside her. Each flicker and thrusts would elicit more moans from her, and every so often he’d occasionally retreat to suck on her clit. Zinnia was going to reach her climax any moments now, Brendan redoubled his efforts, reaching out as far as he could with his tongue, lapping up any and all fluids.

 

With no warning, Zinnia promptly came with a drawn out moan, her legs firmly pressing his head against her mound as she shook with ecstasy, soaking his face with wetness. Only once her orgasm faded away did she loosen her legs and release him from her hold. Brendan sat back and caught his breath, both looked at the other, exhausted and sweaty.

 

Wordlessly, Brendan procured a towel from his backpack and used it to clean himself up before passing it on to her, she did the same, pulling her shorts up once finished.

 

A small and oh so slightly awkward silence reigned across the room. Neither knew how to act after their tryst was over.

 

"So.." Zinnia broke the silence, "You've got Netflix on that TV?" she asked.

  
  
"Uh, yeah."

  


* * *

 

The detective held his camera as he filmed the interior of the church, there were rumors of a cult in this small town, and today there was a meeting in said church for those who had managed to get an invite. Being a stranger to the town, he didn’t manage to get one, but thankfully the building's windows had been opened, and he could hear a man passionately talking about how the world was much more that we knew.

  
  
Sitting next to him was a young man seemingly lost in thoughts. Both where completely oblivious to an old, battered down car driving full speed toward the house blasting loud music.

  
  
The vehicle suddenly executed a perfect handbrake turn and parked at the curb, but reversed and parked itself out front. Stepping out the car was an old bearded man wearing aviator shades, combat boots, cargo shorts, an open-front Alolan shirt with a wife-beater underneath, and a stuffed Chatot mounted on his right shoulder.

  
  
In full view of the incredulous detective, the old man opened his trunk, shoved aside a surprisingly high quality sex doll, pulled out a heavily customized combat shotgun, walked towards the church and kicked the front door open. Everyone looked at him, their mouths agape.

 

"MUCKLE DARMED CULTISTS! 'AIR YOU NAMBLIES KEEPIN' ME WEE MEN?!?" The old man yelled in an incomprehensible accent.  


 

* * *

  
  
"W-wait, what is this called again?" Brendan asked as the old man opened fire on the eldritch beast before him.

  
  
"The Tale of Old Man Henderson." Zinnia answered.

  
  
"…Oh boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still bad at titles, if you have suggestion for a better one, let me know.


End file.
